1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display device including the same, and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display device having a relatively high transmittance, a relatively high voltage holding ratio, and decreased defects.
2. Discussion
Conventional liquid crystal display devices typically include a first substrate including a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. These liquid crystal display devices display images by changing (or otherwise controlling) the transmittance of light through the liquid crystal layer according to an electric field formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode. It is noted that conventional liquid crystal display devices usually include a plurality of pixels, each of which include a pixel electrode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.